


Crime Marathon!!

by krystallizedcheese



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Giovanni Potage - Freeform, Giovanni is Molly's trustworthy protective big bro, If you gio////molly shippers even fucking look at them I will stomp you to death with my hooves, It's not much at all I prOMISE-, Molly Blyndeff - Freeform, Museum Trio, Some suggestive themes???, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling - Freeform, change my mind-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallizedcheese/pseuds/krystallizedcheese
Summary: Molly, and Sylvester have agreed to go to the movies with Giovanni during a holiday break. What they didn't agree on, however, was sneaking into other movies after their first.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written that will be posted on here, so I'll be happy to see if you guys like anything in particular, or would prefer me to change something about my writing! (A friend on Discord, Ice, gave me the prompt and another, Smasher, came up with the name!)

And there they were, sitting in seats that no one ever chooses or rents. Sylvie and Molly fidgeted in their seats every once in a while, looking for any authority figure that could potentially ruin their illegal movie marathon. Giovanni didn’t look as worried. In fact, he was quite laid back. He kicked up his feet, placing them on the seat in front of him. (After checking that no one was sitting there, of course. He may be a villain, but being discourteous to others? Absolutely not.)

Sylvie leaned over to Giovanni and quietly hissed to him, “Hey, Soup Brain. I agreed to one movie with you guys. Just _one_! So _why_ did you drag me here to watch _a second_? And you didn’t even _pay_ for the tickets! We’re gonna get caught, and when we do, it’ll be all your f--” Sylvie found a finger pressed to his lips in the middle of his scolding. “Shush, the movie’s about to start!”

Sylvie sputtered in disgust and narrowed his eyes, even more annoyed now.

Molly shot a nervous glance at the tall criminal and the doctor. Usually, she would agree with Sylvie, but something in her told her to side with Giovanni. How long had she been a... _a doormat_? How long had she let others shake her and steer her wherever _they_ wanted? She didn’t want that anymore. She wanted to have more control over her life. Isn’t that why she hung out with Giovanni anyway? Besides, how much harm could sneaking and watching a movie do?

The movie started, which quieted any words that could have bubbled from the trio’s throats. Even Sylvie gave up trying to convince Giovanni to take them out of there. He’d been wanting to watch this movie for a while anyway. He sank back into his seat and focused on the movie. They enjoyed the movie for the most part. Sylvie complained a bit about the plot and how unrealistic the characters’ actions and reactions were after the movie, but the other two could tell he secretly enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a bathroom break and a few rounds on the arcade, Giovanni offered to buy snacks and refreshments. Molly tentatively responded with “Gummy bears?”, and immediately found herself putting her hands forward on instinct. In her hands lay a packet of them. “Thanks Boss!” Molly cheered with a smile. She tucked the crinkly bag into her bear hoodie. Giovanni grinned back. “Of course, Bear Trap! Anything for my trusty minion! And what about you, sheep boy?” Giovanni turned to face Sylvie. Slightly offended by the nickname, Sylvie declined, not wanting to encourage Giovanni and his criminal acts, until Giovanni bought him a bowl of strawberry flavored ice cream beads against his will. Having no choice but to accept the snack, Sylvie now held the paper bowl of the cold sweet. 

“Y’know,” Sylvie started indignantly, “I would’ve been _fine_ just drinking some water from the water fountain.” Giovanni scoffed, tucking a bag of chips into his pocket. “Of course you’d be,  _ nerd _ . Besides, I kinda felt bad for dragging you into another movie without you knowing about this whole thing.” Sylvie felt warm inside all of a sudden. Like he  _ forgave _ the criminal. Maybe he wasn’t as bad of a guy as he initially th-

“Oh, and me and Bear Trap planned to watch, like three more, so get ready!” 

Sylvie jerked his head in Giovanni’s direction, almost at the same time Molly did, both shocked and in disbelief. Apparently, Molly _hadn’t_ discussed it with Giovanni, much less agreed to that at all. She was only told she’d watch a single movie with the two, and maybe one extra, but before either of them could utter a word, Giovanni scooped them up into his arms and hurtled into another movie room, cackling all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

The two children found themselves watching a third movie and Sylvie forgot about what happened at the concession stand, momentarily. _Momentarily._ That is, until he realized that a bottle of water had been in his cup holder in the middle of the movie. This wasn’t here before, was it? He looked over to see that Molly glanced at him with the same confused expression. She’d also found a water bottle in her cup holder. Then that only leaves… 

Sylvie stuck his head out into the aisle to look at Giovanni, who was sitting on the seat at Molly’s other side. He wore a mischievous grin as he reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a cold water bottle. He unscrewed the bottle, and took a sip, a smug look stuck on his face. Molly connected the dots and took a sip from her bottle as well. She enjoyed having a cool drink to wash down that nasty aftertaste from all the sweets she ate. Sylvie could only follow. All that sugar made him thirsty anyway.

It wasn’t until after the movie that Molly and Sylvie learned that Giovanni had stolen the bottles of water from the racks of the concession stand, earning more shock from them and Sylvie, who got a bit angry, scolded Giovanni, while Giovanni could only let himself be told off. It didn’t last very long, because Sylvie was pretty exhausted from watching hours worth of movies and could do about nothing as Molly suddenly dragged the two boys into a movie room that was about to show a movie that she’d been wanting to watch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was quite excited about watching the movie, and despite it being a movie that was generally aimed at younger audiences, Giovanni and Sylvie found themselves getting into it as well. They occasionally laughed and Giovanni and Molly even cried a bit towards the end.  Molly really enjoyed the time they had here. It was the first time in a long time she was able to get a break since it was a holiday, and it was also the first time in a long time she actually felt relaxed. Comfortable. Like it’s all okay, even if it’s for these few moments. They stayed seated for the little extra clip after the first roll of credits before leaving.

Giovanni and Molly excitedly chattered about the parts they liked best and which character caught their attention, Sylvie occasionally interjecting his own opinion, usually earning excited agreement and approval from the two fanatics. They took another bathroom break, washing up and refilling their water bottles at the water fountain since there was a couple minutes until another movie started. 

This time, it was Sylvie’s turn to pick a movie. At first, he refused, profusely shaking his head and hands at them. It’s not like they’d like whatever he’d choose. He had so many differences compared to them. 

Molly finally pulled Sylvie to the board where it showed all the movies that were showing at this hour. Sylvie reluctantly moved his eyes across the board. And an educational nature movie caught his eye. Giovanni discreetly rolled his eyes ( _ of course the nerd would choose an educational movie of all things _ ), but followed Sylvie and Molly to the movie room. 

Turns out it was a movie following various animal families in the Arctic. Molly silently squealed when she saw the polar bears and Giovanni even became enraptured in some of the scenes where the predators chased their prey, not sure about which side he was rooting for. Sylvie became less tense and nervous about his movie choice, relaxed enough to start muttering some facts about some of the animals under his breath before the narrator stated them out loud. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the three walked down the hall, one movie caught Giovanni’s eye. Judging from the name, it seemed like a movie that was cool and full of action crime scenes, so he walked over to the door. Sylvie looked over and noticed that Giovanni wasn’t walking alongside them anymore and saw that Giovanni had walked over to a movie room that was… adult rated. 

“ _Giovanni!_ ” Sylvie hissed, “Giovanni, what’re you-” Molly had noticed as well and started to make her way to the taller boy. Sylvie rushed forward so that he entered before she did. Giovanni ignored any comment Sylvie made in protest and pushed open the door. 

They walked in during the middle of the movie and Giovanni immediately saw flashes of images depicting quite the amount of skin. _Too much skin._ He quickly backed out of the room, tripping over Sylvie, who was closer behind him than he thought, which in turn bumped Molly. They all tumbled out into the hall, and Giovanni quickly led the other two into the arcade room, muttering something about a curfew and that "too many movies can rot your brain anyway". Thankfully, Sylvie and Molly had seen nothing and Giovanni was quick enough to take them  _ as far away from that room as he could _ and distract them by shoving a couple loose coins into their palms. 


	6. Chapter 6

A little stiff from spending such a large amount of time sitting, Sylvie and Molly decided to go for a few rounds on a game where you had to step on corresponding buttons as they moved across the screen. Sounds of laughter filled the room and it was about enough to erase whatever Giovanni had seen a few minutes ago. After that, Giovanni was in a good enough mood to invite Molly and Sylvie to a racing game. Competitive cries and howls of laughter (and maybe some complaints that one would have beat the other “if only this” and “if only that” and demands for rematches) filled the small side room. 

All three of them sweaty and panting from the exhilaration, Giovanni, Molly, and Sylvie collectively agreed that this movie date needed a few pictures in the photo booth to commemorate. Goofy faces, hand gestures, and poses earned laughter from all of them as they fooled around inside the booth. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of a movie worker, who was already irritated from having to work shifts on a holiday. He was probably aware of all of their shenanigans _from the start_. Confronting the loud and noisy troublemakers, he kicked them out just as they snatched the photo prints. They were still giggling as they scampered to Giovanni’s car and clambered into the vehicle.

They sat in the car, catching their breath between bouts of hysterics. When all was finally quiet, Giovanni turned around to look at Molly and Sylvie in the backseat. “So, are we up for doing this again next break?” Shouts of approval from Molly mixed with Sylvie’s halfhearted dissents rose the volume in the car again. Despite any complaints any of them could make about this day, all three of them could agree that this was one of the best days off they could ever have. 

And they all had photos as a reminder of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell what you liked and what you didn't like, because I'm open for critiques! (Just don't be mean about it-)  
> I'm also open for requests, so if I get the chance, I could write some stuff for you guys! There are some rules for that:  
> -It can't be NSFW.   
> -It can't have age difference ships.  
> -I prefer to write shipping fics that ship characters that are in relationships canonically, but I dunno. Maybe I'll feel like writing something and be extra creative with it!


End file.
